Many types of containers and closures are employed to store and/or hold items. For example, a cylindrical container with a screw-on or snap-on lid has been widely used to store a variety of items. However, these screw-on and snap-on container closures exhibit a significant disadvantage. When the container is opened to gain access to the contents thereof, there is an exposure of the contents to spillage through the open aperture created by removal of the closure. While this problem may be considered only an inconvenience by adults, the problem is a significant one when the container is primarily intended for use by small children or while playing sports or exercising.